This invention relates to a wire cart attachment, and more particularly to a grocery cart attachment for holding a pad of paper and adapted to be slipped onto and off of a grocery cart by a shopper.
It is conventional practice for a shopper, such as a grocery shopper, to make up an item-needed list at home on a piece of paper, or on a pad of paper or the back of an envelope, for example. As the shopper selects the various items from the shelves of the store she usually checks off the item on her list. This procedure is often cumbersome and awkward due to various reasons, such as for example, the flexibility of the paper or the difficulty encountered in trying to make the pen or pencil mark the flexible paper, or the difficulty in simultaneously manipulating a sheet of paper and a pencil while picking the items selected from shelves. The shopper usually has to use the item or package just selected for a backing for the paper, or she uses her purse, or even her hand. In any event the shopper usually finds it difficult or at least a nuisance to keep her list and pencil or pen together while picking items off the shelves. These difficulties are not such that shopping is hindered to any great extent, but they are inconveniences. The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the stated difficulties and inconveniences.